


After A Storm (Comes A Rainbow)

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, alpha!kageyama, cursing, more to be added - Freeform, omega!hinata, some sad feels :(, third person Kageyama centric pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Kagehina, omegaverse, Timeskip, Kagehina as parents, weekly Wednesday updatesDedicated to my friend, Bun :)Uh I’ve never written mpreg before and I only learned abt omegaverse recently so if I fuck up that’s why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Smiling On The Outside

Kageyama sighed and curled around his warm omega. Hinata was always nice and cozy. The orange-haired man smiled and pushed him off, “I have to cook, I don’t want you and the kids to starve. You can’t cook for shit.” Kageyama let him go with a grumble, glaring as he left the room. 

The dark-haired man forced himself to get up hearing Haname and Yusa arguing. The two seemed to completely despise each other at times but at other times be best friends. He nearly tripped over their cat, Kaede. “Sorry about that.” He pets her and then continued to where the children were. 

“It’s my turn with the computer!” Yusa yelled at his sister. “No, it’s not! You got it yesterday.” Haname argued back. Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Alright, let’s settle down, what happened here?” The two tried to talk over each other. “Okay, Yusa go first, what happened?” He explained how it was his turn on the computer and afterward Haname explained the opposite. “We can check the chart, hm?”

Their eyes followed his finger as it pointed to the date. “Okay, it’s Monday, so that means it’s Yusa’s turn. Haname you get it tomorrow.” The girl frowned and crossed her arms, “Aw but I wanted to use it.” Kageyama pet her head, “It’s okay, anyway it’s time to eat so computer time can wait until later.” The two of them nodded, excited for Hinata’s cooking. “Let’s go see what dad cooked up.” 

The two sat down at the table as Hinata placed down their food, Kageyama came from behind and hugged him. “Kags, can’t you see I’m busy?” He noticed Hinata was a little overwhelmed by his pheromones out of nowhere. “Sorry, but you’re just adorable.” Hinata blushed and squirmed out of his hold. “You’re embarrassing me in front of the kids…” Yusa pretended to throw up and Haname giggled. 

Kageyama let go, taking a seat next to Haname. Hinata placed down his and Kageyama’s breakfast and sat next to Yusa. Kaede sat below the table, alert to any food that would drop. They chatted and ate before finally, 8 am rolled around. Kageyama and Hinata hurried to help the kids finish getting ready. 

Hinata opened the door for them, Yusa and Haname giving him a brief hug before going outside. Kageyama reached down and kissed Hinata, “Love you, see you later.” Hinata smiled, “I love you too, be safe.” He left and waved before hopping into the car. Yusa and Haname talked excitedly about how today would be Yusa’s test. Specifically his second gender test.

Kageyama felt like it’d been not long ago that Yusa had just been a tiny bundle in his arms. Seeing his son grow up so quickly was an amazing thing. Of course, he’d still miss the days of a tiny Yusa. Haname spoke up, “Daddy when will I get my second gender test?” He met her eyes in the mirror, “Soon, don’t worry though. The test isn’t as big a deal as you think it is.” 

He hoped that his children wouldn’t suffer. Being an omega was anything but easy, he and Hinata had been lucky. They’d been blessed throughout their relationship since Kageyama had marked him when they were young. It was a mistake, but they were lucky enough to have been true life long partners. They still bickered every once in a while but that was normal. He chuckled as Yusa proudly showed his teeth off to Haname. He suspected his son would probably be an alpha or a beta, he just seemed to be that type.

“Regardless of what your second gender is, your father and I will support you, okay?” His son smiled widely, nodding. “The same goes for you Haname.” After that, the two of them talked about Pokémon for the rest of the ride to school. “Be good at school. I’ll pick you up after work.” He hugged them as they left, watching them walk into school.

He hummed to a song on the radio as he made his way to work. Kageyama worked at a radio station. He never was on the air himself but worked behind the scenes. It paid him enough and let him have some fun. So Kageyama never complained, he liked it enough. He was quickly distracted by his phone ringing, Hinata’s name flashing on the screen.

Kageyama picked it up, “Shoyou? What’s up?” He heard his husband’s whimper on the other side. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hinata raggedly spoke. “Mm I got my heat, I haven’t gotten it this strong in a long time. C-can you please come home…?” Kageyama nodded, forgetting Hinata couldn’t see him do so. “Tobio?” He realized, “Oh, uh, yeah I’ll be there soon. I promise, stay calm. I’ll see you in a few.” He hung up and called his work, he hoped it would be okay, he rarely ever called out of work. 

“Uh, hello boss. I’m really sorry but I have an emergency and can’t come to work today. I’ll make it up, I promise.” The words spilled out of his mouth as he turned the car around. His boss assured him that it was okay, to take care of the emergency and come to work asap. He thanked his boss and hung up. Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. He was still a little worried, Hinata never called him during his heats, it had to be pretty bad for him.

Kageyama parked in their driveway and hurried inside, finding Hinata in the bathroom. Hinata looked back at him, holding out his arms to Kageyama. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered comforting words in Hinata’s ear. Usually, Hinata wouldn’t be so desperate but he pawed at Kageyama’s crotch and basically begged him with his eyes.

He turned to the cabinet, fishing through it until finding some lube and a condom box. Hinata’s eyes had a glint of lust in them. Kageyama blushed as he started to get hard. He freed his cock from his pants, sliding them down. Hinata crawled forward and nuzzled Kageyama’s boxers, snickering when the dark-haired man shivered in response.

Kageyama never was the best at this, but somehow Hinata only liked him and they were successful in having 2 kids, so he had to be doing something right. Hinata continued to tease him before finally pulling off Kageyama’s boxers. He moved to lap up the precum on the head, before skillfully using his tongue and slowly moving farther and farther down his dick. Kageyama’s groans filled the bathroom, he used one hand to pet Hinata’s hair. “W-wait!” Hinata continued until finally, Kageyama pulled Hinata off. His semen decorated the omega’s face. “Sorry about that…”

Hinata smiled, “It’s fine, just showing me how amazing at giving head I am. You’re gonna have to make it up to me though~” Kageyama nodded, understanding what he meant. He coated two fingers in lube while Hinata undressed. Hinata presented himself, eyes half-lidded. Kageyama wanted to devour him right then and there, but he wanted his precious husband to feel comfortable. He slipped a finger into his hole and let him adjust before curling up his finger. Kageyama searched for his prostate, staring at him directly as Hinata let out tiny moans.

The orange-haired man pleaded for Kageyama to add another finger, which the latter complied to. He curled his curled fingers up once more before pulling them out. “I think you’re ready. I’ll add some more lube just in case.” He did so and then put on a condom. Hinata tried to get him to hurry up, but Kageyama wasn’t going to rush anything. He pushed Kageyama onto his back, much to the surprise of the other. “I’ve been patient enough, Tobio.” Hinata sat himself down on Kageyama’s dick with a loud moan.

Hinata’s moan was like music to his ears. Kageyama suppressed his own noises. “Shoyou… you’re fucking insane.” Hinata ignored him, favoring to slowly pace himself on Kageyama’s dick. They’d been in this position before, many times before. The majority of the time it was when Hinata got impatient, like now. Kageyama watched him throw his head back and move so gracefully. “You’re so… mh!- handsome, Sho..” Hinata rolled his eyes at Kageyama’s romantics during sex. He moved so that they could kiss.

Kageyama flipped him over so he was on all fours. “I’ve got to pleasure my little omega too, hm?” He thrust into Hinata, slowly getting faster at Hinata’s command. Kageyama was the alpha, but he had himself a quite capable and demanding omega. Hinata cried out Kageyama’s name as he came, Kageyama himself came soon after. They panted and smiled at each other.

“Round two?” Hinata asked. Kageyama captured Hinata’s mouth again and they went for a few more rounds.

—-

Kageyama was half-asleep when he heard his phone ringing. He fumbled around until he found his phone. “Hello?” His voice was groggy and deeper than usual. “Uh, hello. Is this Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata held onto him, not wanting to let go. He was asleep but still as stubborn as ever. “Yes, that’s me. Is something wrong?” Hinata started to mutter to Kageyama to stay with him, clinging to him as though he’d die if he didn’t. Kageyama covered Hinata’s mouth with his hand. “Ahem, well sir this is the school calling, it’s 3:45pm and you haven’t come to pick up your children.”

He read the time, “Oh shit… I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He hung up and removed himself from Hinata, which wasn’t an easy task. Kageyama dressed quickly, Hinata getting up after hearing the commotion. “Go back to sleep hun. I have to pick up Yusa and Haname.” Hinata got up, “I’m going too. I can’t be missing the results of my son’s second gender test, now can I?” He got dressed in record time and the two didn’t even look in the mirror before leaving the house.

They sang along to radio songs, Kageyama’s groggy voice not helping his already bad singing. Once they arrived at the school, Kageyama apologized about a dozen times. Yusa and Haname talked over each other, both chastising him for being late. “Hey daddy, your hair is really messy, and you’re not wearing your clothes from this morning,” Haname noted, much to Kageyama’s dismay. “Oh, haha, I just went to the gym and got all sweaty. That’s why.” She found it to be a good enough answer and climbed into the car after Yusa. “Dad! I didn’t know you were coming too.” Hinata grinned at them and pet each of their heads. “Surprise!”

Most kids would call their omega parent “mom” or “mommy” and their alpha parent “dad” or “daddy” when they were the same sex. However, Kageyama didn’t feel it was right. It’s why he called Hinata his husband and not wife, like other alphas he knew did. He called Hinata handsome and attractive instead of more female type compliments. His reasoning was because Hinata was a guy, and was happy being a guy. So why would it be fair to call him something feminine if it didn’t suit him? Kageyama didn’t judge other alphas if they did call their partners “wife”, because it didn’t concern him. So Hinata was “dad” and Kageyama was “daddy”, courtesy of the children.

Kageyama leaned into Hinata, “Why didn’t you tell me I look like shit right now?” He whispered, only to receive a mischievous smile in turn. He rolled his eyes and turned the car on. “So, Yusa… RESULTS?!” Hinata excitedly turned around to face his son. Kageyama watched the interaction in the mirror. Yusa had been quiet the entire time. “Um. Well. Apparently, I’m an omega.” Hinata unbuckled his seatbelt, Kageyama warned him that it was unsafe. Hinata hugged his son, “That’s great, my little Yu is growing up so fast. I’ll teach you more about being an omega, okay?” Yusa nodded, pulling away from his dad’s embrace and facing towards the window. Hinata sank back down in his seat, a little defeated. Haname watched with interest before Kageyama offered her his phone, which made her soon forget the tension as she played games.

Once they got home, Hinata was starting to feel the aftereffects of going for so many rounds. He held his ass, going to ease the pain. Though it did nothing. “Take some suppressants once we get inside, okay?” Kageyama gently said to him. Hinata narrowed his eyes. He never was a fan of Kageyama’s soft side. It was nice that he was willing to dote on him and give him affection, but sometimes-well, more like always-it would be too much. He nodded, watching as his son trotted into the house and went straight to his room. Haname sat down to do her homework, hoping to get it over with so she could watch her magical girls on TV. Hinata pretended to take his suppressants and Kageyama took him to their room to talk afterward.

Hinata hugged Kageyama, tears spilling out of his eyes. Kageyama hung his head and hugged back. He understood the pure sadness Hinata was feeling. Hinata hadn’t wanted his son to be an omega, it had only caused problems for him. He couldn’t get jobs, work for himself, or feel respected and treated like a human being with feelings in public. He felt like he was an object that everyone ignored until they needed it. “Tobio... I love you. Please never leave me. Please. Please.” Kageyama cried along with him, clutching him in his arms. “I’ll never leave you. I love you too. It’s going to be okay, we’ll get through this.” 

Hinata cried for another hour until he finally cried himself to sleep. Kageyama put him to bed and sat next to him, petting his hair as he slept. He let out a sigh and listened to Hinata’s breathing. It was calming.


	2. Midnight Endeavors

Later that night, Hinata was still asleep. So, it was up to Kageyama to cook dinner. Hinata wasn’t wrong when he said that Kageyama’s cooking was shit. Either way, he’d try his best. He got some ingredients, trying to cook, and watch the tutorial at the same time. “Stupid…ah shit!” Kageyama muttered to himself as he failed again. 

He ended up ordering takeout, ashamed that he couldn’t even manage to cook a good meal. Haname happily ate her dinner, slurping up some noodles. Kageyama didn’t say anything when he opened Yusa’s door, placed his plate on his desk, and left quietly. He knew his son would need some time to process, so he’d give him that time.

Kageyama sat with Haname, talking about mundane things. “Why didn’t dad cook?” Haname asked midway through. The young girl had a habit of asking lots of questions. Especially ones Kageyama didn’t particularly like to answer. “Your dad wasn’t feeling well, he took a nap. Don’t worry princess, your dad will be just fine soon.” He smiled and continued eating. Luckily for him, Yusa’s whereabouts weren’t asked.

Haname went back to watching her magical girls after dinner, chanting along with some of the characters and giggling. Kageyama cleaned up and left Hinata’s dinner in the kitchen for if he wanted to eat it later. He decided now would be a good time to see how Yusa was doing. He didn’t know everything there was to know about being an omega, but he sure as hell knew that he could comfort and help his son.

Kageyama knocked at the door, Yusa said a quiet “Come in.” Yusa shut off his computer and turned to his dad. His food was half-eaten and his eyes looked a little swollen. “Hey, bud. Are you okay to talk about it?” Yusa nodded and Kageyama sat down next to him. He examined his son’s features before pulling him in for a hug. Yusa looked more like Kageyama than Hinata other than his eyes. They were a beautiful brown color. 

“So, how are you feeling?” He asked once he pulled away. Yusa spoke up. “I don’t want to be an omega. I’ve read so many stories of omegas getting hurt or… worse online.” Kageyama was a little concerned, maybe Yusa had a little too much freedom online. “I wanted to be an alpha, or I’d even settle for being a beta. It would allow me to protect those omegas, I want to be strong.” His son continued, the frown deepening on his face.

“Listen Yusa, there are omegas like you. You can be strong. I’ll teach you, then you can defend others and fight for omegas around the world. You can do whatever you want. Okay?” Kageyama assured him, Yusa hugged him as he cried again. This time, happy tears. “Thank you, daddy. You’re the best dad ever.” He slurred the words, but Kageyama’s heart swelled as he heard his son. They stayed like that for a little bit.

“I’m gonna be the best omega ever! Just you wait!” Kageyama smiled, “Perfect.” He left the room after Yusa told him he was okay now. He closed the door behind him and settled onto the couch. He watched magical girl shows with Haname, eventually falling asleep. Haname woke him up 5 minutes later. “Huh?! Oh, sorry Haname. What happened while I was asleep?” She shook her head, “Tsk tsk tsk. Okay so Yui used Super Friendship Power against Mr. G and she won!” Kageyama clapped and smiled.

Hinata finally woke up, rubbing his eyes and padding into the living room. He flopped down with Kageyama, kissing him without any regard for Haname. Kageyama pulled away, making sure Haname didn’t notice. Hinata warned him with his eyes but held onto Kageyama. He wrapped his arms around him, taking in the taller man’s scent. “Can I call my parents to ask if they can babysit?” Hinata whispered. Kageyama thought for a moment, “Are you really that desperate?” He whispered back. Hinata gave him a look. “Okay call them, but it’s kinda last minute, so don’t be surprised if they say no.”

Hinata grabbed his phone and called his mother. He finally convinced her, “Okay thanks, mom! We’ll drop them off soon. Thanks, love you. Bye.” Hinata told the children to pack their overnight bags and that they’d be going to their grandparents’ house for the night. Hinata was clingier than usual. “You didn’t take your suppressants, did you?” Kageyama looked down at him. “Mm well, maybe I might have faked it…” He sheepishly smiled, “But they just taste so bad!” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky we can take care of it.” Yusa and Haname got their stuff and the 4 of them hopped into the car. It was about a thirty-minute ride to Hinata’s parents’ house.

Once they were there, they thanked them once more. Hinata quickly dragged Kageyama out and swiftly made his way to the car. “Sho, you still act as you did in high school. Let’s slow down-” Hinata kissed him deeply, pressing him against the car. Kageyama pulled away. “Let’s wait until we get home.” Hinata groaned, annoyed. He went around to the passenger side, got in, and then slammed the door. Kageyama got in quietly and began to drive home. He glanced over at Hinata. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed. “Shoyou, I’m sorry, but we should do this kind of thing at home.” Hinata only glared before going back to ignoring him.

They got home, Hinata speed walking inside while Kageyama tried to keep up. “Hun, wait up!” Kageyama was surprised when he was met at the door by a smiling Hinata. “Ugh, it’s so hard to stay mad at you. You… you tall meanie head!” He chuckled, “I’m glad to hear you’re not mad.” Kageyama kissed his forehead and walked inside. Hinata tackled him onto the couch, quick to pin him and tease him with little licks around his body. Kageyama didn’t fight back, letting himself be pinned. He fidgeted as Hinata continued to lick him.

—-

The next morning Kageyama woke up to Hinata straddling him, the weight heavy on his body. He let out a grunt and moved Hinata so that he was comfortably off of him. He washed up in the bathroom and put some clothes on. Kageyama didn’t eat breakfast since he couldn’t cook and didn’t want to wake up his sleeping partner. So, he left a note saying he left for work and to pick up the kids later.

Kageyama sang like usual, loud and off-key. Still, he smiled and chuckled along as he made his way to work. He didn’t even complain when he saw the big stack of papers on his desk. Instead, he worked his way through the stack, getting past the halfway mark around lunchtime. For lunch he went across the street to the sandwich shop, getting a cold cut. He was breezing through the day, which wasn’t normal for him. He generally just dealt with the day before finally being able to go home.

He finished up work, waving goodbye to his boss and coworkers. Kageyama got into his car, driving first to the pharmacy. He didn’t know much about omegas, but he knew that soon Yusa would need suppressants. He also knew that the brand and type of suppressant needed varied throughout omegas. So, his solution you might ask? Buy one box of every suppressant in the pharmacy and have Yusa try them out later. His order came out to around 5000¥ but it was okay with him. He only wanted the best for his son.

Kageyama drove home, yawning and grabbing the bag. He was greeted by an eager Haname pouncing on him and nearly knocking him over. “Hello, my little princess! How’ve you been today?” He talked cheerily with his daughter, who caught him up on the latest episode of magical girls. Kageyama greeted Hinata, who wore a sweater to cover up the hickeys from last night. He pressed a small but affectionate kiss on his cheek. Hinata’s smile was like nothing made him happier than seeing his husband’s face. He brought Hinata closer for a hug and placed the bag onto the counter.

“Gah, you’re so extra Tobio. You know you didn’t have to get them all at the same time, right? Plus, heats don’t come all the time. He won’t be able to use all of them.” Hinata placed his hands on his hips. “Welp, he can at least try some.” Kageyama shrugged. Hinata sighed, “You're not wrong. Anyway, get out of the kitchen, I’m going to be cookin’ up a storm and I don’t want any distractions.” Kageyama raised his hands in surrender, backing out of the kitchen with a smile.

He spent the majority of his time before dinner just doing daily things like watering plants, checking emails, and watching magical girls with his daughter. Yusa sat at the dining table, typing away at his computer. He seemed very focused, so Kageyama didn’t bother him. He hoped that he hadn’t fallen into a rabbit hole of bad things again. Kageyama glanced over every once in a while just to be sure he was doing okay. Haname cheered along as the main character cast a spell, yelling for Kageyama to do the same. “Oh- uh- Friendship Super Duper Punch!” He stammered out.

The family ate dinner together, discussing their day and mundane things. Kageyama felt at peace, but his gut told him something was off. He glanced around at his family, who all seemed to be doing fine. “Hm, maybe it’s just me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter!  
> I’ve been writing a bit too much smut for me to handle lately 😓


	3. Geez Yusa, When Will Your Suffering End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Yusa’s POV this chapter as well. It’s important since it’s part of the plot, so whenever we have a character besides Kageyama’s POV, it will be in first person compared to the usual third person POV we get with Kags.

Kageyama’s gut feeling still hadn’t gone away once morning came, if anything, it was starting to get annoying. He grumbled and continued to enjoy the little time he had to watch his sleeping orange-haired husband. Hinata looked softer when sleeping, though he supposed that most everyone did, from yakuza bosses to little babies. “I wonder what I look like when I’m sleeping..” He mumbled to himself. “You look like you’re constipated from focusing too hard.” Hinata’s quip was swift and dealt with without mercy. “You wound me.” Kageyama laughs gently. Their usual fake insults were like second nature at this point.

Hinata moved to get out of bed, Kageyama pounced on him. “Let’s just stay in bed, forget about everything else.” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Let’s see, I need to cook, get the kids ready for school, feed Kaede, fill out the kids’ forms for their upcoming field trip, check out recipes online-” His hand covered Hinata’s mouth. “I got it, fine. Guess we do have to get out of bed.” Hinata licked his hand. “We can stay in bed later, get ready for work, Mr. Handsome Radio Man!”

“Don’t call me that. If you want to call me something, be more creative.” Kageyama got up and made his way to their shared bathroom. Hinata followed behind almost instantly. “Cmon Tobio, you’re so mean.” They brushed their teeth, Hinata stopping in between to shout out ideas. “Crow!” “Tocrow!” “BLACK POWER RANGER TOBIO!” “My lovely little king of darkness?” All were shot down, Kageyama cringing at them.

“Hm, I’ll keep thinking throughout the day. Just you wait, I’ll find the perfect one!” He got dressed, wearing some comfy shorts and stealing one of Kageyama’s shirts. Kageyama didn’t mind, Hinata could possibly still have some effects of his heat. In general, if it made him happy, who was he to complain?

Kageyama got dressed and headed out after him, helping to get the kids ready. Hinata was tackling multi-tasking. He was frying eggs, signing permission slips, and helping to get the kids ready. Every day was the same, rushing to get ready and being ready just in the nick of time. He sat down with his kids and Hinata placed down their plates. He put each of the permission slips into Haname and Yusa’s bags, ensuring they wouldn’t forget. He fed Kaede before sitting down to eat. Still, the cat watched eagerly for any scraps that dropped her way.

“You know Sho, I’d say you’re the best father there is. Always on top of things, so perfect.” Kageyama praised, holding up his fork for Hinata to eat off of. He ate the food, a playful smile on his face. “Oh hush and enjoy the food.” He was definitely flattered, Kageyama could see it in his eyes.

Breakfast was over all too soon as he and the kids were heading out the door. He gave Hinata his usual goodbye kiss. “See you later, don’t overwork yourself.” He warned before running off to the kids. Yusa and Haname piled into the back. “Hey Dad, can I borrow one of your hard drives?” Yusa asked as they pulled out of the driveway. “Of course, but might I ask what it’s for?” He sat up, “Well, it’s for my starting efforts into becoming known. It’s also good for my future autobiography when I write I started at a young age.”

Kageyama smiled, “That’s my son, definitely taking after some of your dad’s ability to think about the future in a smart way. Shoyou always did have a beautiful mind, able to think up the wildest stories and places…” Haname giggled, “You’re so sappy, daddy!” He let the small smile stay on his face, “I guess so, but you’ll eventually understand it someday. Anyway, I’ll give you the hard drive tonight, sounds good?” Yusa nodded profusely and his thank you’s were paced with them. “Just do your best,” Kageyama said, waving goodbye as the two left his car and walked towards the school.

He didn’t sing today, his thoughts were eating up at him. The gut feeling still hadn’t gone, he wasn’t sure why. Still, he drove to work. Today’s work was much less, giving him basically nothing to distract from the gnawing at his stomach.

\---

Yusa’s POV

I don’t really understand the big fuss about second genders. They’re just… there. Not like they’re a big deal anyway. At least, that’s what I’d like to tell myself. I feel a lot more bothered by them than I’d like to admit. Though, that might be a good thing. Maybe. I’ll make this world a better place, I have to. My voice might be small now but I’ll make myself heard. I want to be a part of something bigger than just myself. Gosh, I sound like a typical main character right now. 

“Bye Haname! Have a good day!” I call out to her, but she’s already absorbed with her own group of friends. Haname always seems to be involved in something, whether it be discussing the newest episode of that magical show she watches or doing well in art class. To be honest, I don’t know a whole lot about my sister. I just know that she’s obsessed with magical girls and that she likes to pretend it’s her turn on the computer when it’s really mine. We just don’t take time to talk to each other ya know?

My mind is far from Haname as I walk into my classroom, the overwhelming scents filling my nose. Ever since that test, some kids in my class still hadn’t learned to control their scents, and it was killing my nose. It made me feel nauseous to even take a step into the odorous room. Still, I have to go to class regardless. Sitting at my desk isn’t a problem, except for the fact that there’s this really pretty girl- er- boy? Uh... person who sits next to me. I feel like there are butterflies and knots in my stomach, threatening to tighten at any moment. Here they come!

I decided to introduce myself since I’ve been sitting next to them for a few days and haven’t done so. “Hello, nice to meet you too, my name is Sachi Fujiko.” I smile at them, “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what gender are you? I don’t mean it in a mean way, just don’t want to misgender you!” The words flood out of my mouth like a raging tsunami. Sachi only giggled in return. “So considerate of you Kageyama-kun. Well, I’m nonbinary, which means I go by they/them pronouns. My second gender is beta, though I think you were asking for my first.” I nod, “Thank you.”

The class seemed to drag on for hours! I could only tap my pencil against the desk for any kind of distraction. Again, we were learning about second genders, as if we hadn’t been learning this for 3 weeks now. Stealing glances at Sachi was nice, seeing them so alert and attentive compared to my active boredom. Their ivory-colored hair was slightly long, green eyes contrasting my own brown ones, and the little clips they used to keep their hair out of their face were adorable.

Finally, after an eternity, it was time for lunch. I had to use the bathroom, so I said bye to Sachi for the time being. It’s not that I didn’t have other friends, well, that was true. Mostly, it was that I had plenty of acquaintances, but wasn’t super close with any of them. I didn’t care much, having friends wasn’t everything my world revolved around. I took the opportunity to stick up some posters in the bathroom when an unfamiliar scent filled my nose. I went automatically into defense mode, turning around. To my horror, there stand three tall alphas. I could tell by their overbearing scent and by the way they sneered at me.

I held onto my posters and watched as two of them walked closer. One read the poster aloud. “Omegas are humans too. Treat them as such.” They all burst out into laughter, I felt small amongst these three. “Wow, such a ballsy omega, sticking up your lousy ass signs in the bathroom. You’re just asking for it.” The posters in my hands fell to the floor, tears pricked the corners of my eyes. The two from earlier pinned me to the tiled floor, my cheek aching as it contacted the floor.

I blocked out all the noise, only my heavy breathing, and my heart pumping filling my ears. Why must I be a mere rabbit against these rabid wolves? Might I even compare them to wolves? They don’t deserve as much, maybe a fox would fit them better. Still, my comparisons did nothing to help the situation. Tears fell from my eyes, this felt so unreal. Their punches and kicks stung and made me cry out. Still, I didn’t beg for mercy, taking the beating. I wouldn’t lower myself for these cowards who called themselves alphas. They are so lucky to be born without suffering, they will never understand the pain.

As the lunch bell rings they leave, one spit on me as they leave. I lay for a while before the 1-minute warning bell rings. I force myself up and stumble out, glancing back at my poster. It’s still there, the tiniest of smiles finds its place on my face. I sit down in my seat once more, ignoring Sachi’s dismay. “I just fell down the stairs.” I laugh, a fake smile on my face. What’s worse, I have my heat. I’ll try to make my way through the day, I have to.

The teacher sends me to the nurse’s office, sending Sachi to accompany me. “Man, this is the worst day ever,” I complain, managing to keep my breath under control. “Kageyama-kun, this is really bad, who beat you up?” Sachi asked. I knew they meant well, but something in me couldn’t bring myself to tell them. “I fell down the stairs, really.” We both knew it wasn’t true, but they didn’t push it. For that, I am eternally grateful. I’ll make it up to those asshats someday, but for now the nurse will have to bandage me up.

Sachi stays for the rest of the afternoon, at least that’s what I assume, because the next time I wake up Haname is screaming in my ear. I wake up in shock and it takes a moment for me to calm. “Next time, be more chill about it.” Is all I can say, slipping off the bed. “Thank you for staying with me Sachi-chan. Can I call you that?” They nod, “We’re friends now after all.”

Haname teases, “Is that your girlfriend?” I roll my eyes, “Sachi isn’t a girl, and no, we’re not dating.” She seems to lose interest with that, but runs up to dad in a hurry. He’s come to pick us up since daddy was supposed to work later today. Dad seems to know what’s up once he sees my face, but I’m sure the nurse called him up beforehand anyway. I get into the car, watching the scenery to try to avoid the feeling.

I hate this feeling.

\---

Kageyama’s POV

Working late hours really drained him, especially since he was itching to go home. Hinata hadn’t called him at lunch like he usually did, which agitated him even more. Kageyama did his best not to worry. The gut feeling in his stomach hadn’t passed and it was annoying Kageyama to the point where he didn’t want to do any work. He soon chose to leave it for tomorrow and drove home. He felt weird as he stepped inside to a quiet house, no magical girls on TV, no subtle signs of his husband’s cooking, no footsteps.

He ventured through the house, not finding anyone. He took a chance in checking outside, relieved to find his family there. Haname was running around and pretending to host a fashion show, one where she was everyone. Watching her run from side to side and change expressions quickly was amusing. He found Yusa laying on the hammock, a flushed expression on his face and his body clenched close together. He turned to meet Hinata’s eyes. A nod was all he needed to confirm his thoughts. “You just can’t catch a break.” He examined his wounds, speculating how he got them.

That could wait until tomorrow, for now he just wanted his son to feel better. He sat down on the porch floor with Hinata, pulling him close. Hinata didn’t seem as worried as when he got the news of Yusa’s second gender. It was possible he was hiding it, but Kageyama tried not to think about that too much. He just settled into as much peace he could find at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I’m so mean to Yusa. Do you guys like Sachi so far? I think their addition might help Yusa feel better around people who aren’t his family. I’m think with Christmas coming up, I’ll probably have the next update or the one after that be themed after it. We’ll see what happens. Hinata still hasn’t found the perfect nickname yet either.


	4. NOTICE

I will NOT be continuing two of my stories. I kinda don’t like how they’re going and don’t want to finish them. I loved the time I had writing these stories but now it’s time to move on. I’m currently working on a kekkai sensen fic. I’ll give a tiny little hint and say it’s called “Our Love On A Thin Wire”. I have plenty of ideas but school is getting in the way. Hopefully I’ll have some things ready for my lovely readers by at least spring break. Happy early Valentine’s Day, and if you’re like me and lonely either write or read romantic stuff until you feel better :”)

For “After A Storm”, I found that writing a/b/o was kinda not my style, though I don’t think I did a horrible job. It’s just not something I like. I did it as a request for my friend so I mean, eh.

For “Please Don’t Leave Me”, I did have the next chapter planned, as did I with “After A Storm” too, but when dealing with them I never had much time to think about much else. Plus, it was kinda spiraling too much for my liking.

With that, I say happy reading to everyone. I hoped you enjoyed these fics while they lasted. I’m sorry to any readers that were waiting patiently for new chapters. You haven’t see the last of me, so keep your eyes peeled! - Konnie

The following fics I will be putting this notice on:  
-“After A Storm (Comes A Rainbow)” (Kagehina)  
-“Please Don’t Leave Me” (Narusasu)

The following fics I will be continuing:  
-“Meet Me In The Book Store” (Narusasu)  
-“Before The Sun Sets” (Gen/Crush but no pairings)  
-“K+K Equals” (Konokomi)  
-“Stargazing Is Better With You” (OCs, Cyben)

The following fics are in production or are being developed:  
-“Our Love On A Thin Wire” (Leowill, idk the ship name, it’s Leo and William from Kekkai Sensen)  
-“Clutching Pages” (This one might be an OC one)  
-“Forever Is Just A Word You Say To Keep Me By Your Side” (idea is set in place, idk what ship yet though)

The following fics I have names for but no real ideas for:  
-“So Much For Being A Star” (probably will be no pairing on this one, not sure yet)  
-“Yours (In Name Only)” (I’m think sakusasu starting on this one and then sakuino later on)  
-“Eyes Like A Forest Fire” (no pairing yet)  
-“Those Lonely Eyes” (maybe sasunaru)  
-“Someday We’ll Understand Each Other” (maybe sasunaru or kagehina)  
-“Tell Me The Meaning Of Life” (I’m kinda tempted to do kuroken)  
-“Lingering Stardust” (maybe falling in love again? Maybe Haru and Daisuke)  
-“Love Is A Two-Way Street” (maybe iwaoi?? or tsukkiyama? or maybe kōji and kuguri (rare pair boysss)?)  
-“Let Me Set Fire To Your Heart” (perhaps rekilang?)


End file.
